En sus memorias
by Minelava
Summary: Muchas personas han pasado por el santuario. Nombres, vidas e historias que no siempre conocimos y también sirvieron a Athena; a veces una de esas vidas se cruzó, por un instante, con la nuestra. He aquí el relato de una de esas coincidencias.
1. Prólogo

**En sus memorias**

**Disclaimer: Kurumada es el autor y propietario de Saint Seiya. Las situaciones descritas en adelante, esas sí son completamente producto de mi extraña cabecita.**

_Advertencia para los lectores: Los personajes pueden presentarse OOC, hay OC implicados, algunos de los cuales he tomado prestados de otros fics, eso sí con autorización de sus propietarios, llegado el momento señalaré cuáles son y a quién pertenecen. _

**_Prólogo._**

Con los primeros rayos del sol, aparecieron también los primeros hombres: constructores, escultores, ayudantes o peones, todos con sus instrumentos de trabajo para comenzar a reparar cada uno de los derruidos templos. Se necesitaría tiempo pero sobretodo paciencia para devolver el esplendor que desde la antigüedad poseía cada edificio. Pero la espera era lo de menos, había razones de sobra para estar contentos.

Luego de largas e intensas negociaciones, Athena había logrado la libertad de sus guardianes dorados y aunque en realidad buscaba la resurrección de todos sus santos, pues muchos de ellos habían muerto durante la intervención de Ares, lograr el regreso de los guerreros de la orden dorada se consideraba un verdadero triunfo.

Por supuesto luego de su vuelta a la vida, de pasar el shock que supuso y de aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes entre los camaradas, se honró a cada uno de los santos de plata y bronce, cuyas almas no retornarían del viaje a su próxima vida.

Si era injusto que sólo los dorados volvieran la alegría de su presencia opacaba ese pensamiento, desde los sirvientes hasta los guardias, agradecían a los dioses la oportunidad para convivir con los recién vueltos a la vida.

Claro que no fue fácil, ni todo dulzura, porque hay heridas que no cierran fácil ni rápido, sin embargo cada día dolían un poco menos y eventualmente cicatrizarían.

No fue sorpresa que en un principio la confusión creara una extraña atmósfera entre los habitantes, muchos se recluyeron en sus templos o en algún rincón del santuario, sintiéndose incapaces de mirar a los otros, pero poco a poco gracias a la paciencia y habilidad de los niños de bronce y de la propia Athena, quien se tomó como asunto personal hablar largamente con cada uno de sus guardianes, los progresos para lograr que ellos vieran una oportunidad para vivir, producto del amor y gratitud de su diosa por su sacrificio y no por capricho de adolescente tonta, habían conseguido cambiar los semblantes confusos por otros más esperanzados.

Así desde los habitantes de las doce casas hasta soldados y doncellas salieron de su letargo, ahora poco a poco la vida comenzaba a resurgir en el Santuario…


	2. En casa de Tauro

**En casa de Tauro**

La cocina del segundo templo estaba más activa de lo habitual, o lo que se consideraba habitual hasta antes del inicio de la guerra con Hades, en el pequeño espacio cuatro hombres y una abrumada doncella se apretujaban para preparar el desayuno.

La chica sin duda agradecería que al aumentar la población del segundo templo también aumentara el número de doncellas, pero las encargadas de los templos de Aries y Leo servían de momento en el templo principal atendiendo a Athena así como a Seiya y compañía, .

Europa (1) de hecho no era la encargada de atender Tauro, pero ante la inminente guerra, Athena había enviado lejos a la mayoría de las damas que servían en el Santuario, algunas volvieron con sus familias, otras sin un lugar a donde ir partieron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento que podrían considerase relativamente seguros para seguir atendiendo a los servidores de la diosa.

Sólo un puñado de esas chicas, con familia o sin ellas, que consideraban un deber sagrado seguir al servicio de la señora de la guerra justa sin importar la situación, permaneció en el santuario, y eran esas pocas quienes ahora tenían la abrumadora responsabilidad de atender a los habitantes del sagrado lugar. Una de esas chicas era Europa que sin dudar había ofrecido sus servicios para atender al guardián de la segunda casa.

En ese momento Europa jamás imaginó que con la inminente reconstrucción terminaría atendiendo no sólo al santo de Tauro, a quien profesaba cariño especial, sino que se sumarían los huéspedes de Aries y hasta el habitante de la quinta casa.

Y esa era la razón por la cual en ese momento se apretaban en la cocina del templo, pues cada uno de ellos tenía costumbres particulares en lo referente a su alimentación matutina.

—Kiki por favor siéntate a la mesa y tomate la leche –pedía Mu a su alumno.

—En un momento maestro, tan pronto termine de tostar mi pan —respondió el pequeño.

—¿Alguien ha visto mi cereal con miel y pasas? —preguntaba Aioria revolviendo entre los estantes de la alacena.

—¿Podrías pasarme la pimienta y la sal Mu?— pidió el toro.

—Disculpe –Mu se dirigió a la doncella que en un rincón luchaba por mezclar los ingredientes para preparar panqueques, suspirando la chica se movió un par de pasos para dejar que el lemuriano tomara los condimentos.

Pero claro que en un espacio tan reducido, cinco personas significan desastre, y al momento en que Aldebaran tomaba los recipientes, Aioria, que revolvía en los estantes bajos de la alacena se levantó bruscamente.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó contento mientras agitaba la caja de cereal.

Sin embargo al levantarse el león se interpuso en el camino de Mu, haciendo que los recipientes cayeran al piso y una nube de condimentos se formara, causando que el lemuriano sufriera una serie de violentos estornudos, con los que terminó por empujar a Aioria contra Aldebarán quien sólo vio como la caja del cereal terminaba cayendo sobre los huevos que preparaba en una sartén. Por su parte Kiki al escuchar el sonido de los recipientes quebrándose pegó un brinco e involuntariamente empujo a la pobre Europa quien terminó volcando la mezcla de los panqueques sobre sus ropas.

Durante un minuto todo fueron caras sorprendidas hasta que el olor característico del pan quemándose hizo que el pequeño pelirrojo se lanzara sobre la estufa.

—Mi pan –dijo y en su afán por quitarlo de la plancha olvido tomar la pala, usando las manos para ello, pero al sentir el quemante calor en sus manos, terminó lanzando la rebanada y llevándose los dedos a la boca para mitigar el ardor.

—¡!LARGO DE LA COCINA! —gritó la doncella enfadada, que ahora lucia, además de una hermosa mancha en el vestido, un extraño adorno negro en forma de rebanada de pan en la cabeza.

Los hombres la miraron con sorpresa, por lo general Europa jamás perdía la sonrisa y solía lucir calmada, pero en esos momentos apretaba los puños con fuerza, y su boca y sus cejas se apretaban en un claro gesto de furia.

—Pero, pero… —balbuceó Leo.

—¡Ahora! –le interrumpió la chica señalando la puerta.

Los tres santos y el Aphendix cerraron la boca y obedientes optaron por salir del templo, mientras escuchaban a la doncella lanzar una retahíla de quejas, ante lo cual decidieron que por ese día sería mejor entrenar con el estómago vacío.

—o—

El medio día los sorprendió sin haber hecho mucho, pero ni siquiera Mu era de los que comenzaban el día sin desayunar. Serios y un tanto apenados se sentaron en las gradas del Coliseo a mirar a sus compañeros entrenar, eso sí, sin mencionar el incidente ocurrido en Tauro.

No es que Aldebaran lamentará tener huéspedes en su casa, pero apenas era el tercer día desde que Aiora se mudara temporalmente con ellos y ya habían hecho lo que él considero casi imposible: enfadar a Europa.

Tres en lugar de uno había sido un poco complicado al inicio, pero si algo tenía Mu era ser muy ordenado y trataba de que Kiki no diera demasiada lata, por lo que si bien había que hacer un par de camas más, cocinar para tres, fregar los platos extra, lavar y planchar el triple de ropa, la doncella había logrado sacar adelante el asunto, eso sí terminando un poco más cansada que antes.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando el guardián de Leo había solicitado "asilo" en la segunda casa pues en la suya se alojaba ni más ni menos que Shaka de Virgo, cuyo destrozado templo tardaría meses en ser habitable de nuevo, y si bien el león dorado tenía amistad con el santo de la virgen, en sólo dos días había terminado por huir, pues las costumbres del hindú, eran algo que sólo otro hombre iluminado podría aguantar.

Aioria buscó primero ayuda con su hermano, quien no dudó en brindarle su casa, sin embargo el león no contó con un par de cosas: la primera fue que a pesar de su gran cariño por Aioros, regresar a la vida luego de tanto tiempo significaba que el centauro quería saberlo todo (y todo significaba TODO) de cuanto había hecho en esos años; además Sagitario había regresado como un hombre de 28 y no como el adolescente de 14 , así que consideraba el deber de Aioria hablarle de todas las experiencias que un hombre de su edad debería haber experimentado, llegando incluso a ser, en palabras de Leo, entremetido sobre los asuntos personales del otro. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Aioros olvidaba que su hermano ya era un santo dorado, y también tenía catorce años más, por lo que le reprendía si bebía vino, o si no se acostaba temprano, o si no entrenaba lo suficiente o si no estudiaba tres horas diarias de historia antigua. En suma Sagitario era una autentica contradicción, por un lado quería que compartiera su "experiencia" con él y por el otro le seguía tratando como un crío.

Pero sin duda la gota que derramo el vaso y había hecho huir del noveno templo al león dorado, eran las visitas nocturnas de Saga y Kanon, quienes se estaban tomando muy a pecho eso recuperar el tiempo perdido, y no era que le molestará, al contrario era bueno para su hermano y los gemelos dejar el pasado atrás y recuperar su amistad, pero ¡¿Por qué no lo hacían en otro sitio? No conformes con eso geminianos solían acompañar sus largas jornadas con licor, por lo que las risas hasta bien entrada la madrugada eran pan de todas las noches y no le dejaban dormir, para colmo Aioros no le permitía acompañarlos y menos "contaminar" su cuerpo con aquellas bebidas, para deleite de los gemelos cuyas risas eran una tortura para el quinto guardián. El segundo día que la reunión aconteció, Shura había aparecido en Sagitario y Aioria contempló la esperanza de que pusiera fin a la algarabía de esos tres, sin embargo sus ilusiones murieron cuando el cabrito, luego de verlos con semblante serio, terminó por reclamarle a Aioros el no haberlo invitado y sentándose a la mesa tomó la botella de whisky llevado por los gemelos y se sirvió un trago.

Así que Aioria había optado por abandonar a su hermano, y sintiendo pocos ánimos de compartir el templo de Escorpio, por ahora propiedad de los gemelos, o de pedir asilo en Acuario donde seguramente las juergas nocturnas (cortesía de Milo) duraban tanto como en Sagitario, o intentar estrechar lazos con Piscis y Cáncer que se alojaban en el doceavo templo, o experimentar la hospitalidad del maestro de Libra, cuyas costumbres podían resultar aún peores, optó por pedirle al segundo guardián su hospitalidad.

Por eso ahora convivía a diario con los lemurianos y su amigo brasileño, eso sí, tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el sofá de la sala de Tauro, pues el cuarto de huéspedes era compartido por Mu y su pupilo; pero al menos ahí, ni había tertulias hasta la madrugada, ni sermones sobre cómo alcanzar el Nirvana renunciando al mundo y su frivolidades.

Mientras volvían al templo de Tauro, el guardián suspiró, no podía correr a Aioria, no sólo porque seria descortés sino porque el pobre de verdad parecía acongojado con la idea de volver donde Aioros o Shaka. Tenía que pensar en algo para evitar otra situación como la de la mañana, y en alguna forma de aligerar el trabajo de Europa, ser la doncella del templo era una cosa, abusar de su buena disposición otra. Seguro los cuatro pensaban algo similar, porque al llegar a la entrada del templo cuatro suspiros se escucharon a un tiempo, provocando que se miraran entre ellos y luego sonrieran algo apenados, estaban a punto de expresar su inquietud en voz alta cuando para placer de sus estómagos hambrientos un exquisito aroma les dio la bienvenida.

—o—

—Esto esta delicioso —Kiki con la boca repleta acompañó su afirmación con una cara de gozo que sólo ponía cuando su maestro lo felicitaba.

—No hables con la boca llena Kiki —le reprendió Mu, luego dirigiéndose a la doncella añadió— muchas gracias, mi alumno tiene razón de verdad es una comida excelente —dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—Sí gracias Europa, es la comida más deliciosa que he probado desde que reviví —los ojitos brillantes de Leo hicieron que la doncella moviera la cabeza.

—Espero que a usted también le haya gustado señor Aldebaran.

—Oh, sí Europa –contesto el moreno —ahora que he probado tu comida no voy a dejar que te vayas del templo de Tauro aunque regrese Tabitá, la doncella que me atendía antes.

—Eso ya lo decidiría el Patriarca —contestó ella tímidamente— seguro querrá que vuelva a la fuente de Athena en cuanto sea posible.

—Entonces tendré que secuestrarte y traerte aquí —ante la ocurrente respuesta Aioria rió tanto que casi se atraganta y la joven se ruborizó.

—Aldebarán —Mu le reprendió suavemente.

El de Tauro rió y al poco rato la muchacha también comenzó a reír.

—No hace falta secuestrarme, basta con que me lo pida y vendré a cocinarle todos los días si usted quiere —dijo ella todavía sonrojada.

Mu y Aioria intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz, mientras el brasileño le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la doncella.

—Bueno —Aioria se puso de pie y recogió su plato ya vacío— creo que en agradecimiento por tan deliciosa comida lo correcto será lavar los platos.

—Esa es una buena idea —apoyó Kiki— además servirá para disculparnos por el desastre que provocamos esta mañana en la cocina.

—Que evidentemente ya limpio la señorita Europa —añadió Mu imitando a su alumno y dirigiéndose al fregadero.

—Sí, bueno, sobre eso, he pensado que podríamos darte una mano, tienes mucho trabajo con los cuatro aquí y no parece justo que abusemos de ti —dijo el toro rascándose la cabeza.

—Admito que no es sencillo, pero me ayudaría mucho si en lugar de tratar de ayudarme como esta mañana, me dejaran encargarme sola de la cocina —respondió la doncella.

—Pero el resto de tus labores…

—Puedo hacerlas todas siempre que ustedes puedan ser un poco más ordenados —dijo mirando al santo de Leo— sería muy útil no tener que estar buscando la ropa sucia bajo el sillón, o si una vez que terminan sus bebidas llevaran los vasos sucios a la cocina en lugar de dejarlos por doquier —ahí miro sutilmente a Kiki, Mu al notarlo le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su alumno— también ayudaría si la puerta del taller del señor Mu permaneciera cerrada mientras trabaja —Kiki aprovechó para mirar de igual forma a su maestro, por lo que el lemuriano carraspeo levemente— sé que no lo hacen a propósito, pero esas pequeñas cosas me ayudarían bastante, agradeceré si las toman en cuenta— concluyó la chica haciendo una reverencia ante los caballeros.

—Creo que podemos intentarlo ¿verdad compañeros? —los tres asintieron levemente— ¿alguna otra cosa?

—Pues….si pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en lo que desean desayunar, comer y cenar sería también muy útil, sé que cada quien tiene preferencias sobre la comida, pero con avisarme previamente lo que desean o acostumbran será más fácil tenerlo a la mano y prepararlo, así no tendremos que estar todos en la cocina al mismo tiempo, eso sería todo.

—¿Segura?— preguntó Aioria que lavaba los platos y luego los pasaba a Mu para que los secara— ¿no hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer para ayudar?

—Bueno…—dijo ella jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Dinos —pidió el pelirrojo que acomodaba en su lugar los platos que su maestro le pasaba

—Pues el resto del templo tiene demasiado polvo, he intentado sacudir pero no he tenido tiempo, además hay que revisar y limpiar el sótano y el desván y para ser sincera ninguno de los dos lugares es de mi agrado.

—Muy bien —respondió el de Tauro— nosotros limpiaremos cada rincón del templo y nos encargaremos de esos dos lugares, tú no te preocupes por eso.

Aioria y Mu afirmaron con un gesto y Kiki dijo que estaría encantado de ayudar, Europa les sonrió agradecida, la verdad era que la sola idea de entrar a cualquiera de los dos lugares le aterraba.

* * *

_Pues gracias por leer en primer lugar, espero que este proyecto sea bien recibido, hace tiempo quería hacer algo con este dorado y finalmente he conseguido iniciarlo, si alguien desea dejar un comentario será bienvenido._

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_(1) Europa es el nombre que se le da de manera no oficial a la niña, doncella, que le obsequía a Aldebaran las flores en la Saga de Hades, y cómo quería darle un nombre decidí usar ese, para fines de este fic y puesto que no cuento con le dato oficial su edad será de 15 años._

_El asunto del sótano y el desván es licencia mía, no he encontrado alguna referencia a la existencia de ambos lugares en las casas zodiacales salvo en otros fics._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._


	3. El hallazgo del libro rojo

_Los personajes son de Kurumada, con excepción de los OC, aviso por aquello de las dudas._

**_El hallazgo del libro rojo_**

Una, Dos. Tres veces había contado las lozas del piso y ya no resultaba para nada divertido, vamos ni siquiera entretenido.

El pelirrojo se sopló el flequillo y con pereza se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían hacia Aries, si tenía suerte tal vez algún soldado pasaría cerca y podría divertirse a su costa. Luego de varios minutos tuvo que resignarse a que nadie subiría las escaleras y el cielo, limpio y sin rastro de nubes, era más aburrido de mirar que el piso de Tauro.

El pelirrojo volvió a soplarse el flequillo y miró con enfado hacia la salida del templo.

La segunda casa estaba vacía y sumamente silenciosa, tanto que aún sin proponérselo sus pasos hacían eco en el edificio. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo no pudo evitar que su pensamiento divagará sobre esa soledad, en determinado momento se dio cuenta de lo difícil y triste que hubiera resultado escucharlo constantemente si su maestro y los otros no hubieran regresado, y el pensamiento provocó una presión en su pecho, como si una mano invisible estrujara su corazón.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del niño. Esos pensamientos deseaba mantenerlos a raya, no era bueno tenerlos cerca, no ahora cuando el futuro parecía si no brillante por lo menos más luminoso.

Frotó sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, afortunadamente esa soledad solo duraría unas horas, las que Athena considerará necesarias en su intento de hacer que sus guardianes dorados estrecharan lazos en aquella ridícula e interminable reunión a la que había convocado de improviso.

Sin embargo ese último recuerdo lo hizo regresar a su enfado, puesto que por esas largas horas el pelirrojo no tenía nada en que ocuparse, ni siquiera el entrenamiento pues ese lo había concluido horas antes. Con los brazos tras la cabeza suspiró y decidió volver a su habitación.

Era una pena que el templo estuviera limpio y ordenado, porque en ese momento incluso sacudir el polvo y las telarañas del sótano parecía sumamente entretenido, ahí al menos había pergaminos y trastos viejos para curiosear. No importaba si esas antigüedades resultaban aburridas al final, uno se podía distraer un poco mientras le daba una mirada a esos polvosos cacharros. Pero en esos momentos el segundo templo estaba tan limpio que, como diría Europa, se podía comer en el piso.

Resignado se encamino hacia la habitación que compartía con su maestro, algo se le ocurriría para distraerse, ¡aunque fuera estudiar!

— o—

Tarareando una canción Europa ingreso al templo de Tauro, en la canasta que graciosamente cargaba con el brazo derecho asomaban algunas frutas y flores.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomando el pequeño y sencillo jarrón color terracota, quitó las flores un poco marchitas y colocó las nuevas mientras imaginaba la mirada enternecida que seguramente el guardián del templo usaría para contemplarlas a la hora de la cena; la doncella sonrío y continuó con su labor, tarareando, o más bien murmurando, aquella tonada que escuchó en el pueblo.

Repentinamente un estruendo la hizo detenerse mientras aferraba la cesta con los vegetales. El templo estaba vacío, ¿o no? Aguzó el oído intentando descubrir el origen del ruido pero nada más se escuchó.

Lentamente comenzó un recorrido por las habitaciones cercanas, sin embargo no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en ellas, por lo que se dirigió al único lugar que le faltaba por revisar: el dormitorio del guardián del templo. Mientras se acercaba comenzó a notar pequeños ruidos y murmullos, así que su corazón empezó a latir más de prisa al tiempo que imaginaba la única cosa capaz de asustarla: ratas. Porque seguro que ningún ladrón podía haber entrado hasta los templos zodiacales y los no podían ser fantasmas porque no existían, aunque sí en algún lugar tendría que haber almas en pena, ese era con toda seguridad el Santuario.

Encontró la puerta ligeramente entornada y con gran cuidado se asomó, lista para correr si algún roedor había decidido visitar aquella habitación.

— ¿Pero qué lio haz armado?— preguntó luego de respirar aliviada al ver no una rata retozando en la habitación, sino a un pelirrojo intentando levantar un pequeño librero volcado mientras varios libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

— ¡Me asustaste! —Kiki pegó un brinco antes de responder, luego volviendo a su tarea dijo— al parecer jale demasiado en el librero del señor Aldebaran, por favor no vayas a decirle a mi maestro.

— ¿Y qué buscabas? — preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba y levantaba algunos libros.

— Sólo algo para leer — respondió el niño aún tratando de levantar el librero, sin mucho éxito— recordé que el señor Aldebaran había traído unos cuantos a su habitación después de limpiar el desván.

— Déjame darte una mano —dijo la doncella mirando con atención el mueble, era pequeño aunque de madera maciza por lo que su peso era mayor— sí ambos lo levantamos al mismo tiempo creo que podemos ponerlo en pie, ¿no crees?

— De acuerdo —el niño se colocó en un lado y dejo que Europa le ayudará situándose en el lado contrario.

Uniendo sus fuerzas y no sin algunos problemas colocaron el librero de pie, luego fueron tomando uno a uno los libros para acomodarlos en perfecto orden de tamaño en el mueble, sin embargo, durante la tarea encontraron un paquete, del tamaño de un libro mediano, envuelto en un trozo de desteñida tela azul.

— ¿Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes? —dijo el niño levantándolo del piso— se siente pesado, me pregunto ¿qué será?

— Algo que no se haya roto sería bueno —dijo la chica preocupada.

Entonces el pequeño lo desenvolvió y suspiro aliviado.

— Es sólo un libro —dijo mientras mostraba un ejemplar de pastas rojas.

— Debe ser un libro valioso para tenerlo protegido de esa forma —opinó la muchacha.

— Pues no parece antiguo — el niño examino el ejemplar con curiosidad dándole vueltas— además no tiene título.

— ¿Un libro sin título? — preguntó Europa y lo examinó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el pelirrojo— es cierto —dijo y entonces lo abrió en la primera hoja, luego dio vuelta a las páginas hasta encontrar las primeras letras y entonces hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el niño notando el gesto de la chica y viéndola pasar las hojas.

— No es un libro — contestó— es un cuaderno, tiene varias anotaciones, creo que es un diario.

— ¿Un diario? —preguntó el lemuriano, Europa asintió y le mostró una de las páginas donde algunas líneas manuscritas aparecían— vaya jamás me imagine que el señor Aldebaran tuviera un diario —comentó con esa sonrisa traviesa tan suya.

—Ni yo —admitió Europa— pero mejor lo guardamos, no es correcto que leamos las cosas privadas de alguien —declaró con gran seriedad.

Kiki torció la boca decepcionado ante el gesto de la chica, pues era obvio que no le permitiría mirarlo, pero era cierto no tenía que ser un entrometido, por lo que tomó el trozo de tela azul y envolviendo el libro se lo devolvió a la doncella quien lo colocó en el librero.

— o—

Sentía curiosidad y ¡mucha!

Ella sabía que el santo de Tauro era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista, podía parecer muy rudo y hasta temible, pero en realidad era una persona muy tranquila y gentil, alguien que disfrutaba las cosas sencillas. Tal vez por eso la idea de que escribiera un diario le parecía muy tierna.

Toda la mañana no pudo alejar de su cabeza la idea de darle un vistazo al cuadernillo rojo. Sabía muy bien que no era correcto, pero la curiosidad era muy grande.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de los lemurianos, resistiendo la tentación de acercarse al librero del dormitorio del brasileño; ella era una doncella al servicio de Athena y ante todo respetaría uno de los primeros preceptos que le enseñaron cuando ingresó al servicio de la orden de la diosa: ser discreta. Intentando distraerse se concentró en sus tareas y comenzó con la limpieza de aquel lugar. Debía aprovechar la ausencia de los habitantes del templo para reunir la ropa sucia y colocar sábanas limpias en todas las camas.

De un tirón quitó las sábanas de la cama junto a la ventana poniéndolas en la cesta, extendiendo en su lugar un juego tan blanco como el anterior. Acomodó la almohada y terminó de hacer la cama. Cuando repitió el proceso para dejar desnuda la siguiente un envoltorio cayó al piso, por lo que la muchacha se acercó a levantarlo.

Movió la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio al comprobar que la curiosidad no sólo la había atormentado a ella durante ese tiempo, aunque a diferencia suya el alumno de Mu no pudo resistirla.

Tomó la tela, que se había desenredado, levantó el tomo de pastas rojas y colocó ambos en la mesita cercana y prometiéndose no mirar regreso a su tarea.

Pero al terminar de cambiar las sábanas contempló el libro sobre la mesa, debatiéndose entre dejarlo ahí, o llevárselo y reñirle al pelirrojo por ser tan curioso. Después de un minuto de duda tomó el libro y lo abrió. Sólo una miradita a la primera página, después lo devolvería a su lugar ¡lo prometía!

— o—

Tan pronto escuchó aquel sonido su corazón se detuvo. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el momento en que tomó el libro, simplemente había quedado atrapada por las palabras escritas ahí.

A toda prisa se puso de pie y miró en dirección a la puerta. Ahí recargado en el marco y mirándola con gran interés se encontraba el santo de Leo.

— ¿Todo bien Europa?— le preguntó el hermano de Sagitario.

La chica respingó, cerró el libro con brusquedad y afirmó con la cabeza.

—El libro debe ser interesante puesto que te he llamado varias veces y no me escuchaste — el dorado entrecerró los ojos y continuó su escrutinio a la doncella.

—¿Eh?... sí… es un libro muy interesante— balbuceó la doncella, aferrándolo con fuerza— perdón señor Aioria, ¿qué necesitaba? —pregunto aún turbada.

—Buscaba mi camisa azul, quería saber si la habías visto —el gesto del santo se relajó.

—Su camisa azul, creo que aún no la he lavado, debe seguir en el fondo de la cesta —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

—No importa, usare la negra—le restó importancia Leo dándose vuelta, para alivio de la doncella, quien entendiendo la lección se prometió dejar en su lugar el libro tan pronto el santo la dejará sola, sin embargo su suerte no quiso ayudarla pues Aioria volvió a mirarla— ¿puedo? —le preguntó señalando el libro que mantenía pegado a su pecho.

— Pues yo…— Europa balbuceó preocupada.

—Anda linda, no me reiré si es una novela rosa de esas que venden en los kioscos del pueblo.

—Es que…— la muchacha aferró aún más el libro.

—Si no son tan malas…a veces –dijo el león y luego tomando su mentón añadió— mmm… a menos que sea uno de esos libritos candentes que las chicas mayores compran en Athenas —le preguntó con picardía el león por lo que Europa, tan roja como las pastas del libro, negó repetidas veces agitando la cabeza— ¿Entonces?—volvió a la carga él— vamos mujer si hasta parece que encontraste el diario secreto de Mu y lo estabas leyendo a escondidas.

Aioria lo había dicho en tono de broma, sin embrago al ver a la doncella contener la respiración y palidecer ante la afirmación, supo que su deducción no había sido errónea.

—Muéstrame —le dijo divertido, al tiempo que extendía la mano solicitándole el libro.

Europa negó asustada, llevó el libro a sus espaldas y comenzó a retroceder, pero la curiosidad de Aioria era demasiado grande para permitirle escabullirse, por lo que, actuando como un auténtico felino, comenzó a arrinconarla contra la pared. Finalmente cuando la chica no tenía posibilidad de escape extendió la mano y rodeando por un minuto la cintura de la muchacha le arrebató el libro sin muchos problemas.

El santo se sentó despreocupadamente sobre la cama que Mu usaba, ignorando por completo a la doncella, que derrotada se dejó caer, con gran interés abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

—o—

Saga, Aioros y Shura fueron los primeros en presentarse en el segundo templo al sentir la perturbación en el cosmos de Leo y tan pronto entraron pudieron palpar la tensión que ahí reinaba.

La escena resultaba algo extraña, considerando que la segunda casa no se caracterizaba por ser escenario de escándalos y revueltas.

Sin embargo, y por alguna razón que aún no comprendían, Europa lloraba mientras se disculpaba repetidamente ante el guardián del segundo templo, quien evadía la vista de la acongojada doncella, y cuyo semblante habitualmente amable para todos mostraba un gesto de rabia mezclado con ¿vergüenza?

Por otro lado Aioria se paseaba furioso de un lado para otro en la sala del templo, cual león enjaulado, agitando un libro rojo y preguntando a viva voz ¿qué significaba la presencia de aquel objeto en el templo de Tauro?

No muy alejado de ellos Mu, a quien creían incapaz de perder su expresión de calma, tenía un gesto de contrariedad que denotaba que algo peor que ver a Shion regresar del más allá enfundado en un Sapuri había ocurrido, mientras su joven discípulo, también con lágrimas en los ojos, decía una y otra vez sentir lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la voz de Saga retumbo en el templo de Tauro exigiendo una explicación ante la peculiar escena.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el león muy alterado— ¡esto es lo que pasa!— contestó indignado mientras agitaba frente a Saga el libro rojo dejándolo tan desconcertado como al principio.

—Aioria explícate por favor—el arquero tan confundido como su amigo, pidió a su hermano, extrañado de ver al león dorado de aquella forma

—Pues es simple, al parecer Aldebaran cree que tener registros privados de las amazonas, es algo divertido –respondió con gran disgusto agitando el libro y sin detener su constante caminar.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera divertido Aioria —contestó el de Tauro rompiendo finalmente el silencio que había mantenido por largo tiempo.

—Pero aceptas que no debería estar en tu templo, ¿no?, esa es razón por la que lo tenías escondido o ¿me equivoco? —pregunto con furia el león, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y que provocó que el moreno desviara la vista.

—Sigo sin entender —habló por fin Shura que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar a cada uno de los involucrados.

—Fue mi culpa —habló Europa mientras los sollozos redoblaban— no debí leerlo.

—La culpa es mía, jamás debí tomarlo— se apresuró a decir Kiki también llorando— maestro Mu por favor perdóneme— pidió acongojado el niño, pero el carnero seguía sin mirarlo.

—Voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La pregunta de Saga fue formulada con gran autoridad, sin embargo la demanda del ex patriarca no fue resulta, pues silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo, eso y el incesante caminar de Leo.

Los tres santos se miraron sin comprender, Shura cruzó una mirada con Sagitario y luego de manera sincronizada ambos se acercaron a Aioria, así mientras el castaño se plantaba frente a su hermano y detenía su constante caminar, el español tomó el libro.

—Mu, ¿puedes decirme qué es esto? —preguntó el cabrito sosteniendo el tomo rojo y llamando la atención de quien parecía poder responder con más claridad.

El lemuriano se pasó la mano por el cabello, mostrando con ese gesto su disgusto, inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire entes de responder.

—Eso que tienes es la mano caballero, es según parece uno de los registros privados de las amazonas, el cual por alguna razón estaba en el templo de Tauro y cuya presencia aquí es responsabilidad de Aldebaran.

Tres pares de ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se clavaron en el custodio del segundo templo zodiacal, finalmente y luego de unos momentos alguien logró articular palabra.

—¿Es cierto eso Aldebaran? —preguntó un azorado Sagitario.

— Sí —fue la respuesta tajante, seca y breve del segundo guardián.

— ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Athena, es que llego aquí?— preguntó Saga molesto.

—Yo lo encontré y lo saque de su habitación —dijo el niño avergonzado.

— ¿Y cómo llegó a las manos de Aioria? —ahora era Shura quien preguntaba.

—Me lo quito a mí señor —dijo Europa— él me encontró leyéndolo —añadió y bajó otra vez la vista muy avergonzada.

Saga levantó una ceja ante tal declaración, le lanzó a la muchacha una mirada que bien podría haber derribado una de las columnas y luego cruzándose de brazos habló con voz acusadora.

— ¿Tomaste y leíste un documento exclusivo para los guerreros de Athena doncella? —Europa respingo, luego nerviosa afirmó con un leve gesto— ¿sabes que está prohibido y que el castigo por eso puede ser la muerte?

—Saga, déjala fuera de esto —protestó el de Tauro mirando con desafío al peli azul ganándose una mirada fulminante por lo que desviando el rostro añadió— yo seré quien dé explicaciones por esto.

El de géminis miró fijamente a su compañero de armas sorprendiéndose por el último gesto del de Tauro, entonces sus ojos buscaron a Aioros quien tan asombrado como él hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento.

—Vete —le ordenó secamente el santo de géminis a la muchacha— ya arreglaremos cuentas contigo después, y mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres tener más problemas, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, sí señor —la doncella temblando paso al lado de Saga, sin atreverse a mirar a siquiera a los caballeros presentes abandono rápidamente el templo.

Sagitario y Capricornio siguieron con la mirada a la muchacha, luego cuando ya atravesaba la casa de Aries se volvieron al de Tauro.

Aldebaran soltó el aire que había contenido mientras esperaba que la chica se alejara del templo, situación que no pudieron dejar de notar los demás.

Shura golpeó ligeramente las pastas del libro rojo contra su mano atrayendo con eso la atención de los presentes hacia la causa de ese lío.

—Pues bien, comienza a explicarte —pidió el español mirando con severidad al brasileño.

- continuará-

**Nda**. ¡Al fin! ¡que vergüenza tarde mucho para actualizar!

Bueno confieso que este capítulo me costó demasiado, y eso que ni pasa nada en realidad, pero ya está aquí.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron los dos primeros capítulos y más aún para quienes decidieron dedicarle un minuto para comentar: Saint Lunase, Koko y Jaelina.

Prometo que el siguiente no tardará tanto y que habrá cosas más interesantes, porque comenzaremos a revelar el secreto de Alde.

Besos para todos los lectores y hasta el próximo episodio.


	4. El río Negro

**3. El río Negro**

—1—

_Si el Patriarca hubiese convocado a una reunión de emergencia le habría bastado con enviar un mensajero al segundo templo zodiacal, lugar al que gradualmente fueron llegando todos los guardianes dorados, quienes intrigados por la alteración en el cosmos de sus compañeros se asomaron a indagar las causas._

_Por supuesto al principio les pareció una reverenda tontería que la presencia de aquel librillo rojo fuera la causa de tal alboroto, pero conforme las palabras "privado" y "amazona" eran mencionadas, la cara de cada guardián formaba una mueca de incredulidad, reproche o disgusto hacia el representante de Tauro._

_En determinado momento un largo y acalorado debate tuvo lugar, pues algunos opinaban que era indispensable presentar ante Shion al culpable y las pruebas sobre su falta, mientras otros afirmaban que era responsabilidad y deber de los miembros de la orden dorada juzgar a su compañero y dictaminar sobre el asunto._

— _Caballeros — Shaka tomó la palabra luego de escuchar los argumentos de ambas partes— no niego que ésta es una falta muy grave pero antes de tomar alguna decisión, tal vez deberíamos valorar la gravedad del asunto y escuchar las explicaciones que Aldebarán pueda darnos, mostremos un poco de prudencia y actuemos con conocimiento de causa —concluyó con serenidad._

— _En eso apoyo a Virgo— afirmó Kanon dejando pasmados a todos, pues el gemelo no era precisamente parlanchín, como no fuera con su hermano— después de todo aquí todos hemos faltado alguna vez a las reglas del Santuario — dijo y varios de los presentes se hicieron los desentendidos._

— _Pero…— protestó el indignado león._

— _Pero nada Aioria — le atajo Virgo, sin perder su apariencia de calma pero con gran autoridad en su voz— si mal no recuerdo escabullirse con una amazona no es precisamente una cosa permitida, que Athena finja no darse cuenta y su Excelencia siga el juego, no te hace menos culpable._

_El león resopló molesto, ahí estaba de nuevo "el tema" sin embargo y a pesar de la molestia que le causaba decidió prudentemente callar. Era cierto, nadie podía constatar sus acciones (pues él y Marín solían ser discretos) pero las reglas respecto a las relaciones entre santos y amazonas seguían sin cambiar. Sin embargo eso no modificaba el hecho de sentirse tan ofendido porque algo concerniente sólo a sus compañeras guerreras estuviera en un lugar inadecuado, el águila plateada solía ser muy recelosa en cuanto a los códigos de las suyas y en cierta forma a Leo le preocupaba su reacción si se enteraba de aquello._

— _Bueno, pues entonces dejemos que el toro se explique —dijo Milo dejándose caer en el sofá con desfachatez y buscando ponerse cómodo, Camus le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero el escorpión fingió no verla entreteniéndose en peinar sus cabellos mientras esperaba a que los demás lo imitaran y se sentarán._

— _Aldebarán…— le llamó Aioros — te escuchamos._

_El brasileño, que hasta el momento había evitado mirar a sus compañeros, se mesó el cabello con ambas manos, en un gesto tan desesperado que nadie le había visto antes. Miró a Aioros, en cuyas manos se encontraba el libro, pues el centauro había advertido que nadie leería nada de ese cuadernillo luego de que Milo, aprovechando la confusión, lo tomará y pretendiera echarle un vistazo. _

_Su pensamiento volvió a la dueña de aquel escrito, cada vez intentaba pensar menos en ella, pero se dio cuenta con profundo pesar que podía no recordarla a cada instante pero cuando venía a su mente el recuerdo era tan nítido y fuerte como los primeros días._

_Por fin el santo de Tauro exhaló pesadamente y abrió la boca._

— _Para empezar no es un registro oficial — dijo sin ver a nadie— si eso les preocupa pueden preguntar a las amazonas si falta alguno de sus documentos._

— _Entonces…— quiso saber Saga._

_Aldebarán sujetó su frente intentando ganar unos pocos segundos y ponerle orden a sus pensamientos. Por largos años había mantenido a salvo ese secreto y si no lo había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Mu a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, era porque no deseaba revelarlo. El diario y el recuerdo eran sólo suyos, le pertenecían únicamente a él, hablarles de ello lo volvería algo de todos._

_Pero no tenía opción, si no hablaba ahí, si no los convencía, tendría que explicarse ante el Patriarca o peor aún ante Athena. _

_No, eso no quería ni pensarlo. La joven reencarnación de la diosa podría ser muy comprensiva, pero pensar en decepcionar a su señora lo atemorizaba más que pasar la eternidad en el Tártaro. _

_Por supuesto que no sería el primero ni el ultimo en contar una historia similar, ahí en el Santuario sería difícil ser único, no había que ir más lejos justo en su templo se encontraban al menos tres santos más con una historia parecida, la diferencia radicaba en las circunstancias. _

_Además sin una explicación razonable Europa y Kiki también pagarían las consecuencias de su descuido, porque a fin de cuentas era culpa suya que la doncella y el pelirrojo hallaran aquel escrito. Arrebato de nostalgia o estupidez (en esos momentos se inclinaba a lo segundo), porque debió ser más prudente y dejarlo guardado en el sitio donde había pasado los últimos cinco años a salvo de ojos curiosos. _

_Pero todo era consecuencia de la decisión tomada años atrás. No la del momento en que lo recibió, menos aún del momento en que supo lo que era, sino la de guardarlo, desobedeciendo al instinto que le gritaba librarse de él y fingir no haberlo visto nunca, porque había obedecido a aquel otro, el que susurraba guardarlo pues era la única prueba de que todo había sido real. _

—_Es un diario —dijo finalmente._

—2—

_Afuera la luz se ha disipado gradualmente ajena a los sucesos desarrollados en la casa zodiacal, en cuyo interior el total de la orden dorada aguarda por un relato desconocido. _

_El silencio reinante por se rompe cuando por fin Aldebarán pronuncia lo siguiente: _

—_Muchas personas han pasado por el santuario. Nombres e historias que no llegamos a conocer; vidas que surgieron y terminaron sirviendo a Athena. A veces una de esas vidas se cruzó, por un instante con la nuestra. Ese diario – con un movimiento sutil señala el librito— es el recuerdo de una mujer con quien coincidí un día, una de esas historias casi desconocidas que se hubieran perdido sin alguien que las recuerde. _

_Un suspiro escapa de los labios del brasileño. Sus compañeros notan aquella mirada extraña, jamás le han visto de esa forma, es como si repentinamente una máscara cayera y muestra una cara diferente de aquella persona. _

_El silencio se prolonga y cuando uno de ellos, seguramente Milo, está a punto de decir algo, el de tauro habla nuevamente. _

—_En esa parte se le llama Róo Negro – dice._

—_¿Qué? –se atreve a preguntar el guardián de Escorpio luego de una pausa prudente en la que la explicación deseada no llega. _

_Sin embargo las dudas de Milo y los otros sólo se incrementan cuando Tauro prosigue._

—_Prácticamente llueve todo el año y a pesar de eso el río no corre con demasiada fuerza. Pero incluso quienes viven a sus orillas saben lo peligroso que es intentar cruzarlo, hay lugares donde no ves la otra orilla._

_La duda se pinta en los rostros de sus compañeros aunque ninguno pide explicaciones esta vez, notando la mirada ausente de su narrador._

—_El rio más largo del mundo…. –susurra._

_Aldebarán calla de nuevo. Luego de unos segundos levanta la mirada con determinación pensando que si el momento de hablar ha llegado, no hay espacio para titubeos, ni para vergüenza o arrepentimientos. Se trataba del pasado, uno que le encontró por casualidad un día, que se hizo suyo y vive en el fondo de sus recuerdos. _

—_Ahora que lo pienso todo se resume a una coincidencia –dice por fin— porque así fue justo cómo comenzó todo — mientras habla se estira y toma el cuadernillo, con delicadeza sus dedos acarician la cubierta roja y su mirada se tiñe de profunda nostalgia— es increíble que a eso se resuma todo— dice sonriendo con amargura— es la razón de que estemos sentados aquí. Supongo que pueden hacerse una idea de la razón por la que me fue entregado —dice sin dejar de contemplar el libro y bajando un poco la voz — para mí representa la historia que compartimos, una que comenzó el día que nos cruzamos por primera vez, o mejor dicho la tarde que nos cruzamos por primera vez, en medio de la selva, cuando…_

—3—

La luz comenzaba a decaer y una lluvia fina pero constante caía sobre la selva. No era una lluvia torrencial, pero sí característica del final de la temporada en la Amazonia, por tanto el caudal del río, que en esa parte recibía el nombre de río Negro (uno uno de los ramales del magnífico Amazonas) había aumentado encontrándose cenagoso y no era raro encontrar, entre las ramas o troncos flotantes, animales de todo tamaño y tipo.

El alto y fornido hombre caminaba tranquilamente esquivando la tupida vegetación del lugar, prestándole poca atención a la lluvia que lo empapaba, no le molestaba porque estaba familiarizado con el clima de la selva pues había pasado varios años en ella durante su entrenamiento.

A pocos kilómetros río abajo se ubicaba su destino: una pequeña aldea de nativos, donde pocos eran bienvenidos, pero que le recibiría con autentico gozo. Había pasado muchos años cerca de ellos y le consideraban un amigo.

Mientras avanzaba escuchaba con atención los sonidos de la selva, tan rebúllete de vida, pero tan ajena al mundo al que él pertenecía. Un sitio para pensar o en su caso para dejar de hacerlo. Su decimosexto cumpleaños acontecido unos días antes le permitió obtener el permiso para ausentarse de sus obligaciones temporalmente y con eso alejarse del lugar en el que ahora pasaba sus días.

El llamado de un ave se escuchó a lo lejos y bendijo a Athena por tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquella maravilla. Con sus pisadas amortiguadas por la tierra húmeda y el corazón lleno de alegría se dirigió al lugar que fue casi un hogar para él durante sus años de aprendiz.

Se permitió pensar en Jamir y en lo agradable que hubiera sido visitar aquellas montañas, pero sabía del recelo del Patriarca sobre el habitante de aquel lugar, algo que él no compartía, sin embargo no quería causar molestias a Mu, pues el lemuriano disfrutaba de su soledad (o al menos eso aseguraba), así que aquel sitio sólo lo visitaba cuando no tenía opción.

Pero siempre estaba Sudamérica y aquella aldea junto al río, ahí entre los relatos de la selva y las costumbres de esa gente podía dejar de pensar en el Santuario y cuanto ocurría ahí.

Conforme avanzaba a su destino el día también lo hacía, pero no se preocupaba porque para él aún de noche la selva amazónica ofrecía pocos peligros. Faltando escasos kilómetros para llegar a su destino y con el cielo nublado, sintió varias presencias moviéndose con rapidez entre la vegetación. Extrañado porque muy pocos se aventuraban a adentrarse en esa parte, agudizó sus sentidos para tratar de determinar cuántos eran. Luego de unos segundos pudo sentir cuatro personas, que presurosas se dirigían hacia el río.

Escuchó el chapoteo de las pisadas momentos después, las primeras eran ligeras, mientras que las siguientes eran más pesadas e iban acompañadas de los gritos de quienes más rezagados intentaban alcanzar quienquiera que encabezaba la carrera.

Insultos y amenazas fue lo único que escuchó. Como borrones, pasaron cerca de él sin notar su presencia. Ese breve instante le ayudó a distinguir primero una falda empapada, después tres uniformes estilo militar.

—Mala idea correr así en la selva— murmuró él y su instinto de guerrero le dijo que echara un vistazo para asegurarse que no fueran a caer al río por descuido, pero también para asegurarse de que sin importar el problema que tuvieran con la mujer no fueran a causarle daño. Y con paso ligero se encamino hacia ellos.

—4—

Corría tan rápido como su pierna herida se lo permitía. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar con atención que tan grave era, sólo sabía que podía correr aún y que el improvisado torniquete evitaría que se desangrara.

Tras ella se escuchaban las pisadas de aquellos hombres, a quienes no pudo despistar. No debió subestimarlos, era lógico que conocieran mejor la selva y si bien era más veloz que ellos el terreno estaba jugándole en contra.

Repentinamente el río se extendió ante ella y tuvo que detenerse, era tan ancho que no podía distinguir la otra orilla. Cruzarlo no era una opción, eso consumiría sus fuerzas, además había escuchado historias sobre los peces que nadaban en esas aguas y no quería comprobarlas.

Trato de recordar el mapa, al norte una pequeña ciudad se situaba no muy alejada de donde confluían los tres ríos, pero en esos momentos no estaba muy segura de la dirección que debía tomar, además dudaba poder pasar desapercibida. Tenía muy claro que aquellos hombres tenían ojos y oídos en cada pueblo cercano y tan pronto se supiera de una extraña en alguno, herida por demás, tendría a un pequeño ejército tras ella. Sería más fácil si lograba llegar a Manao, pero en eso momentos no creía estar en condiciones de hacer aquel recorrido.

Por eso, y aunque la situación no era óptima para una confrontación detuvo su carrera y esperó, sería más fácil enfrentar a esos tres y escabullirse después en la selva.

—¿Creíste que te escaparías de nosotros pequeña zorra?— le preguntó un escuálido hombrecillo tuerto apareciendo de entre la maleza con la respiración aún agitada por la carrera y el sudor manchándole la camisa del uniforme.

—El jefe tiene varias preguntas que hacerte y además un par de ideas para convencerte de hablar— el segundo de sus perseguidores, le dijo con un tono que sin duda podría causar escalofríos, mientras un cuchillo brillaba en su mano derecha.

La muchacha no respondió, miro atentamente de uno a otro, un instante después el tercer hombre apareció y con actitud arrogante se plato frente a ella, sin decir palabra y mirándola con desdén pues consideraba un insulto tener que perseguir a una mocosa.

Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera mirado con temor, además de ser bastante más alto que los otros dos y tener aquella cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara, su fama no era precisamente algo bueno, pero la mujer no pareció asustada en ningún momento, cosa que pareció fastidiarle al hombre quien de inmediato avanzó un par de pasos hacia la insolente.

Su pierna derecha protestó al sentir el movimiento. Sin embargo la mujer apretó los dientes y no hizo expresión alguna, mientras su cuerpo entero adoptaba una posición de guardia, lo cual hizo que la bolsa de cuero que pendía de su cintura se balanceara acompañada de un leve tintineo.

Al verla el hombre de la cicatriz sonrió maliciosamente.

—Así que la mujercita no vendrá con nosotros por las buenas— dijo — ¿quieres pelear linda?— añadió con burla.

La muchacha no respondió, entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente examinó a sus oponentes, atenta a quien se lanzaría primero.

—En ese caso— dijo el tuerto.

El hombre se le abalanzó, con la cabeza hacia adelante como si pretendiera taclearla, sin embargo con gran agilidad la mujer no sólo lo evadió si no que además le plantó un golpe en la nuca que le hizo caer desmayado.

Los otros dos se miraron y sin mediar palabra se lanzaron en contra de ella, intentando despistarla. El primero se lanzó directo queriendo clavar el cuchillo, mientras el de la cicatriz, trataba de burlarla y atacarla por la espalda. Para sorpresa de ambos la chica lanzó el cuerpo hacia un lado, evitando el cuchillo mientras su pie izquierdo fue a estrellarse en la cara del que lo sujetaba aturdiéndolo, y quitándose de la trayectoria del puño del otro atacante.

Furioso y sorprendido el cabecilla del grupo se abalanzó de nuevo, lanzo varios golpes que no alcanzaron a tocarla, por lo que cambio de estrategia, acorto la distancia entre ellos y mientras ella se ocupaba en defenderse jaló la bolsa. Sin embargo no pudo quitársela porque ella alcanzó a sujetarla. Pero con aquel movimiento el hombre pudo sujetar el brazo femenino y antes que ella pudiera zafarse él había aprovechado para patearla justo en la pierna herida, haciéndola tambalear.

La ventaja le duro poco, pues si bien la herida comenzó a sangrar más, la mujer estaba poco dispuesta a rendirse, sin dudarlo plantó nuevamente la diestra en el piso y asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del hombre, quien lanzó una maldición al tiempo que se encorvaba. La muchacha no se conformó con eso sino que extendió la palma y golpeó en la nariz al hombre produciéndole un crujido y una hemorragia profusa.

El dueño del cuchillo volvió a atacar, pero tardó más en levantarse que ella en golpearle la quijada ayudándose del codo, lo que le hizo caer de nuevo mientras de su boca un hilo de sangre fluía.

Cuando Aldebarán llegó se sorprendió con la escena, contrario a lo que imaginaba no se trataba de una doncella en apuros, pues a pesar de la herida parecía arreglárselas bastante bien, incluso se preguntó si no serian ellos quienes necesitarían ser protegidos. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado porque el cabecilla del grupo, apuntaba en ese momento con un arma a la muchacha quien distraída por el ataque más reciente no lo notó.

—Me has roto la nariz grandísima puta— dijo mientras jalaba del gatillo.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente. De la nada y son gran agilidad un hombre más alto y fornido que él apareció. Empujo a la chica quitándola de la trayectoria del proyectil, y luego, de alguna forma y sin tocarlo lo arrojó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. El hombre escuchó un crujido y antes de desmayarse se preguntó si era la madera o sus costillas el origen de aquel sonido.

El único atacante consciente echó a correr hacia la selva, espantado ante lo que vio, el santo de oro lo dejo ir, seguro de que no se atrevería a regresar. Así que volteo en dirección a la muchacha.

Pero el cuadro no resultó reconfortante, tirada sobre el costado ella le miraba con un brillo de miedo, mientras su falda se teñía cada vez más de rojo. Aldebarán atribuyó el miedo a su tamaño y a la ligera proyección de su cosmos, que ante ojos ignorantes resultaba un espectáculo impresionante.

—Estas a salvo —trato de tranquilizarla pero como respuesta recibió un gemido— no voy a hacerte daño— añadió.

Cuando se acercó la mujer intentó arrastrase sobre el suelo lodoso, tratando de escapar, sin embargo otro mueca de dolor se dibujo en su cara y no pudo moverse.

Fue entonces que el dorado noto el charquito de sangre sobre el que estaba recostada. Presuroso se arrodilló a su lado y la levantó con cuidado, entonces noto el cuchillo clavado en su costado izquierdo, justo entre las primeras costillas.

—Demonios— fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que ella se desmayará.

—5—

Por más que lo repasaba no lograba entender como había ocurrido aquello último. El hombre habría tenido que ser muy rápido y aprovechar el momento en que la había empujado tratando de protegerla, ahora se sentía culpable, la había librado del disparo pero los resultados habían sido peores.

Mientras esperaba que el chamán de la aldea curara la herida de la mujer, los niños se le habían acercado deseosos de escuchar relatos sobre su vida, sin embargo no podía concentrarse, por lo que los pequeños fastidiados y soñolientos, pues habían transcurrido varias horas desde su llegada a la aldea, se marcharon a dormir.

Su pensamiento volvía una y otra vez a lo ocurrido, además le inquietaban aquellos hombres, no entendía porque estaban en la selva y porque estaban tan interesados en la chica. Una parte de él deseaba haberlos seguido cuando recobraran el conocimiento, para saber de donde provenían y qué tipo de asuntos, con seguridad ilícitos, estaban llevando a cabo. Habría sido muy fácil para él vigilarlos sin que lo notaran, sin embargo no podía dejar a la muchacha herida por ahí mientras investigaba, pues era obvio que moriría desangrada. Lo único cercano y seguro era la aldea a la que se dirigía pues algo le decía que aunque en alguno de los pueblos cercanos habría médicos e incluso alguna clínica no sería buena idea llegar con una mujer herida. Así que optó por cargar con la chica y dirigirse con la tribu en quien confiaba, al menos podrían hacer algo y en el último de los casos si la cosa era demasiado grave podrían ayudarle a llegar navegando por el río hasta un poblado más seguro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo refrescando la noche, arrullándolo con su murmullo y cuando por fin iba a cerrar los ojos la mano de una de las mujeres en su hombro llamo su atención.

—Entra— le dijo señalando la cabaña.

Obediente el santo dorado se introdujo en la pequeña vivienda de varas, donde un anciano y otros hombres mayores rodeaban a la herida. El aroma a hierbas resultaba penetrante, tanto que en un primer momento Aldebarán sintió un mareo.

— Debes sujetarla— le indicó uno de los ancianos, mientras señalaba a la mujer tendida en el piso— su espíritu está más fuerte y podemos curarla, pero no tenemos la fuerza suficiente — añadió el hombre.

Y es que a pesar de las heridas y la pérdida de sangre por momentos la chica recuperaba la consciencia, y aunque pocas, tenía fuerza aún para moverse y los hombres que pretendían curarla no estaba muy seguros de poder sujetarla, además como confesarían más tarde ninguno de ellos quería tocarla, porque sus espíritus así lo decían.

Así que no teniendo otra opción el santo del toro se situó a un costado de la muchacha y se dispuso a sujetarla mientras veía al viejo chamán acercarse con un cuchillo en una mano y un cuenco de algún preparado en la otra.

—6—

Entreabrió los ojos y vio algunos rayos de luz colarse por las rendijas del techo. Se incorporó y comenzó a mover los entumidos músculos. Se había quedado dormido sentado con la espalda contra la pared de varas y la cabeza pendiendo sobre su pecho, por eso su cuello protestaba.

Percibió de nuevo aquel olor a hierbas y no pudo evitar hacer otra mueca cuando le golpeó la nariz.

Unas risillas se escucharon, un par de mujeres con cuencos en las manos lo observaban divertidas. Vio como una de ellas empapaba un trapo y lo colocaba sobre la frente de la mujer que yacía en el piso. Fue entonces que se pusó de pie, aunque tuvo que encorvarse porque la choza era mucho más pequeña que él. Les sonrió a las mujeres y luego miró a la herida.

Sudaba.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Habían extraído una bala de su muslo derecho, limpiado las heridas con algún preparado de hierbas y después suturado su costado con un huesecillo de pescado y alguna fibra que no supo reconocer. Al principio algunos gritos se escucharon, y por supuesto tuvo que sostener con firmeza a la chica, pero conforme el procedimiento avanzó las pocas fuerzas se fueron extinguiendo y finalmente un sopor inquietante se había apoderado de ella.

Y los ancianos habían decidido que tendría que ser él quien vigilara esa noche a la mujer, cuidando sobre todo la fiebre que comenzaba a aparecer y cambiando las cataplasmas de las heridas cada vez que se secaran. Así que había pasado la madrugada en aquella tarea hasta que en algún momento el sueño le había vencido.

Ahora al despertar el panorama no lucia alentador, ella tenía fiebre, deliraba y lucía muy pálida.

Su rostro reflejó preocupación y ambas mujeres lo notaron, sus risas cesaron y con rostros serios le ordenaron salir, él iba a protestar, pero entonces vio aquel brillo en sus miradas y decidió obedecer. Aquellas personas tomaban muy en serio su medicina, el poder de sus conocimientos ancestrales y los secretos de cada planta de la selva, por eso sí alguien ponía en duda la eficacia de sus remedios, era mejor no tenerlo cerca.

El santo salió de la choza no sin lanzar una última mirada a la mujer herida.

—7—

Estaba avergonzado. Aquellas personas siempre le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y sin querer les había ofendido.

La prueba de que no debió dudar era justamente que la chica ya no tenía fiebre y parecía mejorar cada día, aunque los primeros tres días los pasó bastante mal.

Por eso se encontraba reparando los techos de las chozas de todo el pueblo, aunque eso no parecía poner de mejor humor a sus habitantes.

Cuando salió del Santuario imaginó que pasaría de otra forma sus vacaciones y ahora no tenía un minuto de descanso, aunque si tenía que ser franco todo ese trabajo y los sucesos pasados no le dejaban pensar en Grecia.

Tan entretenido estaba que no notó que el niño llevaba parado cerca de él un largo rato, y fue hasta que el pequeño tiró de sus pantalones que se dio por enterado de su presencia.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó.

El pequeño rio y luego señaló la choza del chamán. El anciano salía de ella con rostro sereno y miró al santo fijamente, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó en interior.

Aldebarán dejo sus labores y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el anciano.

—¿Despertó?— preguntó esperanzado, por respuestas el indígena se hizo un lado para dejarle libre la puertecilla.

El santo ateniense entró y entonces unos ojos verdes le miraron directamente, con sorpresa primero y luego con inquietud.

—Vaya. Al fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó en portugués él.

La mujer lo miró extrañada y no le respondió por un rato, después con algo de nerviosismo se atrevió a preguntar en inglés.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En una aldea a orillas del Amazonas— respondió en el mismo idioma el santo de Athena.

La mujer pareció procesar aquella información y luego intento incorporarse, sin embargo su cara reflejo dolor.

—Tus heridas han mejorado pero aún pueden abrirse, tendrás que estar quieta un poco más— le dijo mientras la empujaba ligeramente para que volviera a recostarse.

—¿Mi bolsa?— pregunto alarmada.

—Está segura — le respondió tratando de calmarla.

—La necesito— dijo con urgencia y levantando la voz, lo que hizo que las mujeres que estaban ahí la miraran con seriedad.

—Tranquila, no es necesario gritar— le dijo— la bolsa está segura y nadie la tocará sin tu consentimiento, por ahora te recomiendo que te calmes y descanses. Después— dijo mirando a las personas a su alrededor— podrías explicarnos por qué te perseguían aquellos hombres.

La mujer se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza para evadir la mirada del santo.

Despacio una de las mujeres se acercó hasta ellos y luego le extendió al hombre una pequeña jícara con algo en su interior, al tiempo dijo algo que la muchacha no pudo comprender. Él asintió con la cabeza y recibió el cuenco.

—Bebe —le ordenó mientras acercaba a su cara el recipiente con un extraño líquido verdoso.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó ella con un gesto luego de percibir el olor.

—Te recomiendo que no preguntes— contestó el otro— de otra forma se sentirán ofendidos, además sea lo que sea te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido.

La chica miró el cuenco, luego se incorporó todo lo que pudo y acerco la boca al recipiente, Aldebarán le sostuvo la cabeza mientras ladeaba el cuenco para ayudar a que bebiera el liquido, ella se lo tomó haciendo gestos de desagrado que para el santo de oro resultaron muy divertidos.

—Creo que algo murió ahí— se quejó ella.

El de tauro soltó una risa involuntaria, ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto de la muchacha como de las mujeres que les acompañaban y que ahora los miraban con seriedad.

—No te quejes, creo que es lo que te salvo la vida— dijo adoptando una expresión más seria— Será mejor que descanses.

—Gracias— respondió ella colocando la cabeza sobre el improvisado lecho de ramas y paja en el que se encontraba y cerró los ojos.

Aldebarán se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse preguntó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer no abrió los ojos y se mantuvo largo rato callada, el santo pensó que quizá se había quedado dormida, pero justo antes de que abandonara la choza la escucho decir.

—Puedes decirme Helga.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, soy la peor autora del mundo.

Un agradecimiento a Saint Lunase y a Koko por sus comentarios.

Jaelinna: como lo prometí, aunque el torito me cuesta, no he de abandonarlo tienes mi promesa. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, prometo apurarme con el siguiente. No comas ansias, las dudas que surjan tendrán su explicación pronto.

Koko: gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste lo que hago. Yo también pienso que Alde es muy tierno con Europa y Kiki. Acordarme de ti en los agradecimientos es una forma de agradecer tus comentarios y tu lectura. Espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado.

Saint Lunase: Gracias por tus comentarios. Claro que Kiki, Europa y Aioria merecen su castigo por metiches, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia de que al león lo castigue Marín. La doncella y el lemuriano ya se llevaron un buen susto por ahora, peor Mu no sé que opine y a Europa tendrá que castigarla alguien más. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo actual.

Lectores fantasmita, gracias por leer, si se animan a dejar comentarios será un placer recibirlos y responderlos.

_En el próximo episodio Leo tiene una duda y una chica esquiva las preguntas de Alde._

Saludos a todos.


End file.
